vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f''' ('初音ミク -Project DIVA- f; previously known as '''Next Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA ') is an upcoming rhythm game created by SEGA and Crypton Future Media. The game is the fifth game in the Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA game series and will be released on the PlayStation Vita on August 30, 2012 while it's PlayStation3 version will be released somewhere in 2013. It will be the first game in the series to be multi-platform and to be released for the PlayStation Vita. It is unknown if the game will receive an international release. SEGA has also announced that although some songs from past Project DIVA games will be featured, most of the songs featured will be new. However, Melancholic from Project Mirai will be in the game, making it the first song from Project Mirai to be put in a Project DIVA game. Gameplay The game will retain the same basic gameplay mechanics from the rest of the games from the Project DIVA series. However, it will have several new changes. Such changes are: *A "Star" symbol will be added to the games exsisting cross, circle, square, triangle and arrow symbols. The symbol will represent the new "Scratch" move in which players simply have to rub the screen instead of pressing the face buttons as usual. Also, the location on the screen where the players rub does not matter. * "Chance Time" will now be activated by the player. This can only occur when the gauge on the lower left of the screen becomes filled and turns into a star shape. * A new mechanic called the "Technical Zone" will be added in which during a song players can connect combos within the time limit and earn bonus points. *There will be improvements in the animations of the characthers such as smoother movements for Miku's hair and Rin's bow. The game will also feature improved facial expressions and lighting with real-time lighting computation being added to the game. *Like Project Mirai; Project Diva f will have an Augmented Reality feature, which will put the life-sized Vocaloids into "real life" Development Development for the game first began in 2011 before the previous sequel in the series Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Extend. The game is jointly developed by the development teams behind the PlayStation Portable games in the series as well as the team behind the Arcade game in the series. On Christmas Day 2011, Sega released a teaser video on Youtube with footage of Hatsune Miku singing two different songs and the words "Coming 2012" at the end of the trailer. Later on April 9, 2012, Sega posted a teaser site online announcing that they would be revealing the next game in the Project DIVA series on April 12, 2012 The game was officially revealed on April 12, 2012 as a multiplatform game for both the PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3 making the series' official debut on both platforms, not counting ''Dreamy Theater ''softwares for the PS3 since they were not actual full games for the console. Development will be focused on the PlayStation Vita first before being shifted over to the PlayStation 3 at the later part of its development cycle and hence the Vita version being released earlier in 2012 with the PS3 version being released in 2013. In the Japanese magazine, Dengeki PlayStation, the release date for the Vita version was revealed to be August 30, 2012. On May 22nd it was announced that NEXT will have a "homepage renewal" held on May 24th, 18:00 PM Japan's time. The site was updated completely along with a fixed title name (no longer -title project) which is 初音ミク -Project DIVA- f (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f). Modules World's_End_Dancehall_module_PSP_Vita.png|Emerald Module Nezuki_pierretta_module.png|Pieretta Module Module darkangel.jpg|Dark Angel Module 223px-FREELY_Tomorrow.jpg|Star Voice Module f-heartbeat.png|Hearbeat Module Module innocent.jpg|Innocent Module Nagimiso Refrain.jpg|Agitation Module f-FOnewearl.png|FOnewearl Style Module f-memoria.png|Memoria Module f-mikuSW.png|Hatsune Miku SW Polka Dot Bikini Module f-hellogn.png|Hello, Good Night. Module f-summermemories.png|Summer Memory Module f-pansy.png|Pansy Luka_World_End_DanceHall_Module_PSP_Vita.png|Ruby Module Module_amour.jpg|Amour Module DYE_Luka_vita.jpg|Eternal White Module Melancholic_module_PSP_VITA_Rin.jpg|Melancholy Module Rimokon Rin.png|Transmitter Module Fireflower_Len.jpg|Star Mine Module Nagimiso Len.jpg|Bad Boy Module Rimokon Len.png|Receiver Module Song List Gallery External Links *Official Site: SEGA Japan, Project DIVA f Category:Games Category:Intervention Required